


The Spock Song

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Renegades, Songfic, ass, duck song, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then he walked away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spock Song

**Author's Note:**

> My boyfriend recently took a walk down memory lane.

(Bum bum bum, ba-dum ba-dum)  
A Spock walked up to a renegade stand  
And he said to the man, running the stand  
"Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any Kirks?"  
The man said  
"No, we just sell renegades. But they're cold  
And they're fresh  
And they're all home-made. Can I get you  
some ass?"  
The Spock said,  
“I’ll pass.”

Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle)  
'Til the very next movie.  
(Bum bum bum bum Bum da-dum)

The Spock walked up to the renegade stand  
And he said to the man, running the stand,  
"Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any Kirks?  
The man said  
"No, like I said yesterday,  
We just sell renegades. OK?  
Why not give it a try?"  
The Spock said,  
"Goodbye."

Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle)  
Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle waddle)  
Then he waddled away  
(Waddle waddle)  
'Til the very next movie.  
(Bum bum bum bum bum ba-dum)

When the Spock walked up to the renegade stand  
And he said to the man running the stand,  
"Hey! (bum bum bum) Got any Kirks?  
The man said,  
"Look, this is getting old.  
I mean, renegades are all we’ve ever sold.  
Why not give it a go?"  
The Spock said,  
“How 'bout, no.”

Then he waddled away  
(Waddle waddle)  
Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle waddle)  
Then he waddled away  
(Waddle waddle)  
'Til the very next movie.  
(Bum bum bum bum bum ba-dum)

When the Spock walked up to the renegade stand  
And he said to the man running the stand,  
"Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any Kirks?"  
And the man just stopped. Then he started to smile. He started to laugh. He laughed for a while. He said,  
"Behold the quintessential Devil in these matters: James T. Kirk, renegade and terrorist."  
He gave one to the Spock and the Spock said, “Hmm... No thanks. But you know what sounds good?  
It would make my day.  
Do you think this stand...  
Do you think this stand...  
Do you think this stand...has any… McCoys?”

(Fading)  
Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle)  
Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle waddle)  
Then he waddled away  
(Waddle waddle)


End file.
